


How We Truly Feel

by KuroBakura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take a shower together and it leads into more than just a quick lather and rinse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean thought they were just going to share a shower together but what never expected was some more than brotherly love.
> 
> I did use a prompt for this.
> 
> Prompt: http://41.media.tumblr.com/992616f599f2c5794fee1c2beeb1d87f/tumblr_n5u4ffAoYQ1sowv2do1_500.jpg
> 
> (Warning, it's uncensored.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Sam and Dean were in the restroom. They were going to take a shower together to save water and time so they have more time to do research for their next hunt. Sam was nervous about this. It was not the showering with his brother thing, though, it did have to do with Dean.

“I should not let this get to me but...I can not help it. Dean has this affect on me like a drug.” Sam thought.

“Sam?” Dean suddenly piped up. Sam jumped a tad and then turned to Dean.

“Did I frighten you?” Dean asked. Sam took a breath.

“It's fine and a little bit but I am okay.” Sam replied. Dean continued to take of his clothes. Sam could feel an erection coming on.

“God, not now!” Sam said silently to himself. The last thing Sam wanted Dean to see is his little brother having a boner because he is turned on by seeing Dean naked. Suddenly, Sam walked towards the door that lead in to their hotel room.

“Dude, where you going?” Dean asked.

“I..I am just going to wait outside til you finish then I'll take one.” Sam said.

“Does it have to do with me scaring you?” Dean asked, confused.

“No, it is not because of that, Dean. ...It is more..personal...that's all.” Sam said.

“Sam, it's okay to take a shower with me. I do not mind it. We are brothers. Trust me, everything will be fine. I promise.” Dean said, holding out his hand. Sam sighed.

“Okay. ..I'll do this.” Sam answered.

“Good. Now, take the rest of your clothes off and I'll get the water ready.” Dean told him. Sam took the rest of his clothes off and put them in a pile near Dean's. He turned to see to Dean bent over turning on the water. Looking at his brother's naked was making Sam feel warm and bothered.

“Sam, calm down. You need to control yourself.” Sam thought. Sam snapped out of it as he saw Dean get in to the shower. Dean looked over at Sam.

“You coming in or what?” Dean asked. Sam walked over and got in with Dean. Dean shut the shower door and turned to Sam. Dean turned around and grabbed the soap and began to use it. Sam stood there in awe.

“I am starting to lose it. Damn it, Dean! You have no idea what you do to my mind and body. If you only really and truly knew...” Sam's thought was interrupted by Dean tapping him.

“You can use the soap now. I'll have to stand facing you to rinse myself off. Is that okay?” Dean asked. Sam blushed. Dean did not have to be facing him to rinse himself off but he was not going to complain about it or say no.  
“Sam?” Dean asked. Sam looked straight at him.

“ Uh, yeah. It is fine with me.” Sam replied. Dean looked closer at his brother's face as Sam grabbed the bar of soap.

“Sammy, are you...blushing?” Dean said. Sam covered his face with one hand in embarrassment.

“It's not a bad thing, Sammy. Do not worry.” Dean told him, touching his shoulder. He leaned closer to Sam. Their lips were a few centimeters apart. Sam was trying to fight the urge to kiss him and he felt like he was loosing that battle.

“Dean....I........MMMM!” Sam was stopped by Dean kissing his lips. He dropped soap on the ground and closed his eyes. This went on for about 20 seconds. When Dean let go, both of them were now blushing a dark red across their entire faces. Dean stood back a bit, thinking he scared or pissed off his brother.

“Sam..I am so sorry.” Dean said, feeling nervous. Suddenly, Sam stepped closer and held Dean by the hips.

“Don't be. I...I actually enjoyed it to be honest with you.” Sam told him.

“Wait...what? You did?” Dean asked, shocked.

“Yes. In fact...I wouldn't mind another kiss, if that's okay with you?” Sam asked. Dean held Sam closer to him and looked in to his eyes.

“Of course.” Dean said. Sam quickly began to kiss Dean again, holding him by his sides as Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. Suddenly, Sam pulled away and looked down. He had a erection and it was pointing up at Dean.

“I must have gotten it when Dean was kissing me the first time...crap!” Sam thought. Sam felt Dean touch the top of his head and saw him looking at him.

“Sammy, are you alright?” Dean asked.

“Not really. I did not mean for this to happen.” Sam explained, still looking down and holding Dean by the sides. Dean kissed Sam's cheek.

“Sam, it is natural to get erections, you know.” Dean said.

“Yea but not from your brother!” Sam replied.

“Well, at least your not the only who does.” Dean said. Sam turned his head and his eyes widen. Dean had one as well and it was pointing at Sam.

“Dean...” Sam said.

“Sam, um...this is actually not the first I have gotten once that had to do with you.” Dean told him. Sam looked up.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Sam, for years, I have felt a certain way about you and I just can not fight this feeling. I know I should not but...I do not want to stop it.” Dean said, stuttering from the nervousness that he felt inside him.

“What is the feeling you have about me?” Sam asked, curious. Dean gulped and sighed.

“Sam, if want to punch me after I say this, I understand but I am not going to lie to myself any more. ….I am in love with you.” Dean told Sam. Sam let go of Dean's sides and held his hands. Sam began to cry but it was not because he was sad...it was because he felt happy.

 


	2. Wrong But Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just confessed his love to his own brother. What happens next will surprise both brothers and change their lives.

“Sammy?” Dean said.

“Dean, you have no idea how much I have wanted to tell you the same thing. I am in love with you, too. I know it is wrong and I should not as well but I rather be wrong if it makes me happy. ..You make happy, Dean.” Sam told Dean, then kissed his hands.

“Very happy.” Sam added. Dean let go and caressed Sam's cheek again.

“Me too.” Dean answered. Smiling. Sam smiled back.

“Well..We better finish showering before we run out of cold water.” Dean said.

“I agree.” Sam said. Dean grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair again. Sam picked the soap on the shower floor and began to use it. A minute later, Sam felt Dean's hand trail down his chest and towards his crotch.

“D-Dean?! What are you doing?!” Sam asked.

“Shush! Keep your voice down. People might hear us. Plus, you miss a spot, let me get for you, babe..” Dean said. Sam knew what Dean was going to do.

“Dean, hold on a second, please.” Sam said. Dean stopped and Sam walked over to a wall of the shower and leaned his back against it, facing Dean.

“Please...be gentle.” Sam said. Dean walked over to Sam and put his hand under Sam's chin and stood in front of him.

“I will.” Dean said. Dean kissed Sam and began trailed his hand down Sam's chest and stomach. Sam's was began to feel warmer than the water in the shower. Sam suddenly pushed his back in to the wall as he felt Dean grab his cock gently and began to stroke it.

“AH DEAN!” Sam shouted.

“Sammy, please keep your voice down.” Dean said. Sam clamped his hand over his mouth. As Dean began to go faster, Sam moans became more louder but muffled. His cock began to drip with pre-cum as Dean moved his thumb over the slit of the tip.

“Damn. Dean is so good at this! Wow!” Sam thought. Dean nibbled on Sam's neck. Sam felt like his legs were turning in to a puddle of goo beneath him. He was so close...very close.

“Dean...I..I am at my limit.” Sam piped up, in a whisper.

“Cum when you need to. Do not hold back.” Dean to him.

“What about you?” Sam asked.

“What about me?” Dean replied.

“..Don't you want to me to do this to you, too?” Sam asked as he panted.

“I'll be fine. I rather you be pleasured right now any way.” Dean said.

“But.....OOOH!” Sam moaned as he felt himself reaching climax.

“Sam, lower your voice!” Dean said. It was too late. Sam let a huge moan as he came all over Dean's hand and the shower floor. Dean let go and Sam sat on the ground as he took a few breathes. After a few seconds, he looked up at Dean, who was staring at him.

“Sorry, Dean. I could not help it. ..It felt really good and I could not control my moaning. Please don't hate me.” Sam said. Dean turned off the water and turned around, extending his arm out.

“I'm not mad. I understand. Now, come on, we need to finish our research.” Dean told him. Sam nodded and Dean help Sam off the floor. Sam got out of the shower first and grabbed a towel. When Dean got out, Sam began drying off Dean.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Well, since you didn't want me to jerk you off. I'll dry you off instead.” Sam explained. Dean smiled.

“Oh okay.” Dean said. He let Sam finish drying him off.

“You know we will have to keep this secret for the rest of lives, don't you?” Dean piped up. Sam looked at him.

“When do we ever not have secrets in this family?” Sam replied.

“...True.” Dean said. Sam finished drying Dean off and then he dried himself off. Dean's erection was now completely flaccid. After they got dressed, They both left the restroom, holding hands. Dean suddenly stopped and looked at Sam

“Sam, I just wanted to let you know that even up to this very moment...I regret nothing.” Dean said. Sam leaned over and kissed him. When they stopped, Sam looked in to Dean's eyes.

“Neither do I.” he replied, smiling. They went over to the table and began to do their research.

Sam and Dean knew that after this night, they changes were going to change...for an eternity.

 


End file.
